A Different Perspective
by A Light in Black
Summary: Two people for each poem, isn't all couples, some will be friendship. Used to be named Twos. First chapter for Limegreen0421's contest.
1. Betrayal, now fallen

Amy, in my quest  
To steal and lie to you  
I'd never imagine that I was climbing the hill to loving you  
But betrayal after betrayal  
That hill,  
That mountain  
You've pushed me off  
To maybe be friends  
But to look up as I fall  
Too woeful to yell  
You open your hand and two small glistening objects fall with me  
Too late I realize  
I fall too hard  
The dirt and rock crumble beneath me  
Falling and going deeper than my sea  
When I look back up  
All I can see  
Is the tip  
The tip of my love for you  
And the two objects that you let fall with me  
The two tears you let follow me  
The only thing I'll ever deserve  
They hit my head,  
But feel like murderous blows  
I weep freely  
Until I see a speck start to climb  
I feel what tiny hope I can  
And wait for what seems an eternity  
Finally I see your face, but  
Another is right beside it  
A name pops into my head  
And all I want to do is destroy it  
I see your hands and a fiery loath and longing fill my soul  
Though with all my heart I could not strike  
To do anything against what brings joy to your world  
So my only and last gift to you is to climb up,  
And walk away, love  
Battered, bruised and broken as I am

Ian, you never did know  
That when you walked away from any friendship  
Any chance for forgiveness  
A strange sorrow filled my heart  
Even as I looked into Evan's eyes  
It was too perfect  
Too safe  
To be with him  
But that's what I wanted  
Right?

* * *

**What did you think? R&R If you want more poems on Amian, or any of the other characters for that matter, tell me please!**


	2. Our generation

In every generation there is the story  
Of Romeo and Juliet  
One or more  
It wouldn't matter for they dare not cross  
Heartbreak be a lonely matter  
In soul, heat and mind

The connection is always there  
For those whom seek it  
The bridge always ready  
For those whom find it

Sinead, the brain is a muscle  
A fact I, but not fellow Tomas, understand  
I know you think brains are better  
I need you know  
this isn't a battle you can win

Hamilton, an Ekat in blood and will  
Is what I'll always be  
But a Madrigal in mind says  
The heart is a muscle too  
And I'm taking the Tomas way  
To refine it

* * *

**OK, so I have decided to continue. Review with requests for the two people in the poem! It can be a brother-sister or friendship too. **


	3. Siblings

Family in heart more than blood  
But just as much  
The only ones  
you each can rely on  
The only ones who have constantly been there

Dan,  
I love you as my brother  
even when you're a dweeb  
I feel as if I have to protect you  
but I cannot lie in these troubled times  
Run and hide is a past defense  
You've shown me we need to fight  
Little brother  
I know you need me and I need you just as much  
Don't run away again

Amy,  
all I want  
When I ask you if things are alright  
Is to say yes and that we'd be ok  
I need you to believe  
So I can fight this dark cloud  
I don't want you to think it's over  
maybe I ran to give you strength  
or maybe it was to be away from this world  
Just know that I need you  
So you could maybe not be such a bookworm

* * *

**What did you think?** **Review if anyone has requests!**


	4. We did try

Never really working together  
The family connection  
being poison and betrayal  
Always put against each other  
Competition forever  
Never approval  
Even in perfection  
The lesson not to fear  
The only thing taught  
was how to hide it

Isn't that how it always is  
In rich or famous  
The picture and the secret behind it  
No, you need to think for yourself  
Leave even if it pains you  
The freedom will be the wind under your wings  
A trip to what is right

Natalie,  
I did try to protect you  
I now can't believe we didn't realize  
Or maybe we were wishing it wasn't so  
That our parents turn away so fast  
No hope was spared  
We being poor now  
I'm learning how to keep you safe

Ian,  
encouraged an push to go against everything  
I took it in pride to know your secrets  
Now I know the efforts you took to help  
Ashamed I am to ever betray  
You, the only one whose ever really looked out for me  
I'll never tell  
nor let you know

* * *

**What did you think? Review with any requests! I will be doing all requests, they might not be how you imagined them but they will be done. The reason I put this one up first is that I already had it done.**


	5. Blind for sight

Would anyone give their eyesight, their heart, their soul  
To replace the person's whom they love  
Is that what it's really about  
Wanting to give your life, your soul  
To them  
For them

Ted, we did try and warn you  
Even if the danger had been from someone else  
And all I could do  
was feel sorrow  
I am no Ekat  
Nor a doctor  
Your eyesight forever lost  
In my mind  
I know you'll never give up  
And I'll give you any support I can  
Trust me

Amy, I now know we should have listened  
And even at that time  
There was  
and still is, only stronger now  
The whisper in my mind  
The ache in my heart  
I wish I could've told you  
Before so much competition came into play  
How am I  
A small blind genius  
Going to win your affections when  
everyone else seems to be trying too  
Ian, hansom as he is  
Evan, your crush  
Jake, annoying, but I know you think about him  
Or anyone else  
I wish you'd notice  
Little blind me

* * *

**What did you think? Review with any requests!**


	6. A onesided crush

A one-sided crush  
Is it not  
The most horrendous thing  
It's never like any physical pain  
But your shadow  
Haunting you forever  
Your only hope  
To forget it's there  
And even then  
It will creep into your mind  
This sadness  
Please forgive your soul

Amy, a shining star in the night  
Your knowledge is equal to mine  
More or less  
You said Jake was brilliant  
That kiss,  
If only on the cheek  
Sparked a slow burning jealously  
Of my brother  
Of even Dan  
Because he knew you better than I did  
The reddish-brown hair  
Part of my first ever crush  
Don't think of me as strange  
But you've been filling up my mind

Atticus, you're my brother's best friend  
His only friend really  
And a Guardian to match  
I wish you never had to be swept into this business  
So much horror it is  
You're like a second little brother to me now  
I wish I could protect you by making that false

* * *

**What did you think? I'll be doing Jake/Amy next! Review with requests, and I really only want it to be only two people for each. Thanks!**


	7. Friction

Forces are sometimes attracted just  
To cause friction  
Sparks come if they fight hard enough  
Could it be enough  
Constantly trying to push each other over  
Yet hang on  
Logic and hate  
Emotions and feelings  
It's like everything is turning on you  
You need their help

Amy, what you've been doing  
It's what I've been told is evil  
Stolen goods  
Stolen people  
I wish I could do something  
But with these stakes  
I'm forced to admire the way you present yourself  
How calm you can be  
While I had been ripping at the seams  
Already to my ears in emotions  
But the confusion you add  
I almost want

Jake, oh Jake  
You rush headfirst  
When you need to think  
Please help us protect  
Even when the world thinks we're harming  
If you believe us  
Truly and completely  
It will all end up ok

* * *

**So what did you think? Review with requests, even though I have a few already. I will get to them!**


	8. You'll be Happy

These sort of things are never planned  
There's never any hope of controlling them  
Fate likes to throw the hardest challenges  
And never could they think  
That others could understand  
Both in the fight,  
But barely crossing paths  
A mystery they've been  
Enlightenment is what they want

Natalie, you know that I'm a genius  
An one-of-the-kind mind  
Never before  
Have I wanted someone to understand  
But I've wanted to explain to you for so long  
I know we've barely met  
I cannot stop thinking of you

Ned, strange as it is  
I know you'll be happy  
But in this hunt  
We barely clashed  
But I see you in my life  
And I hope for you it's the same  
Also, with how fabulous I am  
I know you'll be happy to hear it

* * *

**What did you think? Review with any requests!**


	9. A loathing love

How could you tell a love story  
If the only thing there is negative  
There's only a loathing  
A loss and missing

Natalie, There's something infuriating  
Just so maddening, about you  
The way you act  
The way you talk and walk  
Your designer clothes  
How you can afford to be above everyone  
It makes it so  
So that I only know how much I need you  
When you're gone

Dan, I won't be Ian  
Even though I'm as scared as him  
I'm not my mother  
You can trust me  
I just wish I would tell you  
I won't be my brother  
Just show me you won't laugh  
Or panic or  
Oh, I'm scared of any reaction really  
Won't you tell me

* * *

**What did you think? Review with any requests! And I will be doing all requests, as long as I get inspiration. **


	10. The Music

**I am so sorry for not updating for a while, you know if anyone care.**

* * *

In this relationship  
In all  
Follow the music  
The path it makes  
The song they'd sing  
The rings, the loops, The never ending twist  
Just follow this path  
A path to such a happy ending

Amy, whenever I see you  
Think of you  
I want to sing to you  
Play for you  
Make it the best of the best  
Sweet and nice  
Just like you  
Something that flows  
And shines like your hair  
Something strong  
And as powerful as your will  
Smooth, to match your voice  
It'd be perfect For the perfection that is you

Jonah, your music makes me want to dance  
Not that hip-hop rubbish  
What come from your soul  
When I see the real you  
Would you ever  
Dance with me?

* * *

**Also, with school it is most likely that I won't be able to update as often. And I'm wondering, is there anything you think I should work on? And as always review with requests!**


	11. Like Father, Like Son

It's so hard to trust already  
Why must we always make it harder  
Inevitable, I guess  
But I wish you'd lessen the hurt  
Try to do your part  
Anything  
Something  
Some things you never can forget

Father, Arthur  
You were gone so long  
So long, when I needed you  
So long I thought you were gone  
Too many questions  
Too much emotion  
I needed you so much  
I don't know if I can stand losing you  
Again  
If you are he  
And he is you  
It won't matter anymore  
This mess is stealing my soul  
Ruining more than everything  
I wish you'd see through my eyes  
I wish we'd see through your eyes  
The first generation needs to be gone  
The second needs to know better  
Needs to learn better  
Needs to change you

Dan, my precious son  
I wish I'd talk to you before  
It was my worst idea to stay in the dark  
Moon Face  
I want you back  
Stay blind  
Blind with emotions  
Confusions  
I'll speak in riddles and rhymes  
Spin your brain  
Flip your heart  
What else to do  
Cahills are murders  
Liars and thief  
Even my own son  
Be gone  
Pay for your crimes  
I'll give you what you gave to me  
Lies

* * *

**So, is there anything I need to improve? I might be doing tedison or something like that next! Review with requests!**


	12. Conflict

It's hard to deal with this of sorts  
Only so much to do  
With a triangle  
In a two-person story  
Harder still  
When it becomes a square  
Confusion and hate  
Already at its max  
All we wanted  
Was her happiness  
Now we're ripping her apart  
From the heart out

Ian, sometime I feel  
As if I can't compare  
You're handsome  
Charming  
Smart  
and rich  
I still think you're intolerable  
And stuck-up  
But please  
Don't take my Amy away

Evan, you nitwit  
I've never liked anything about you  
I can't believe Amy would think highly of you  
There are much better people around  
C'est moi.  
I know I have to admit  
You've helped quite a lot  
But don't let that get in the way  
Of my extreme dislike of you

(Ps. I love Amy too)

* * *

**I know, I said I'd do Tedison, but that will be next! I swear on my heart! Review with requests.**


End file.
